My ice prince
by galaxy noona
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang dingin- . jadi, Baekhyun harus bagaimana?


Tittle : My Ice Prince

Cast: Chanbaek as their self

Genre: romance,fluff

ccccccccccccccccccc

Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol,tapi Namja itu terus saja bersikap seperti Ice prince.

Jadi, Baekhyun harus bagaimana?

cccccccccccccc

Ini adalah musim dingin, dan harusnya semua orang menyukainya.

Udara menjadi jauh lebih dingin, dan kau bisa melihat kotamu diselimuti salju.

Seluruhnya putih,terlihat sejuk,namun terlihat membosankan,dan tetap saja Baekhyun membencinya.

Menyenangkan 'sih karena setiap musim salju,kau akan merasakan kehangatan setiap waktu dari mantelmu.

Tapi, lain cerita kalau kau adalah orang yang mudah sekali terkena flu.

Begitulah ceritanya sampai Baekhyun bisa berakhir di dalam gumpalan selimut di kamarnya sendiri, berdecak karena "kenapa juga orang tuanya harus keluar kota pada musim dingin?"

Menyebalkan,sakit dan sendirian dirumah.

Sumpah 'deh, Baekhyun ingin menangis saja TT

"Chanyeolllieeee... tolong aku TT "

"Baek?" Tiba-tiba suara bariton ini muncul dan Baekhyun secara relflek(?) Bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya lebih dalam. "Kau ada di dalam?"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal sendiri. Harusnya, dia tidak meminta Chanyeol datang tadi, sekarang,apa yang harus dia lakukan,eoh?

Sumpah 'deh, semua tentang Chanyeol itu membingungkan.

"Byun Baek, kau ada didalam tidak!"

"masuklah! Pintunya tidak terkunci." Pekik Baekhyun frustasi, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamarnya, menatap gumpalan Baekhyun(?) Memicingkan matanya sebelum menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ti-ti dak." Kata Baekhyun, dan andai saja wajahnya tidak tertutup selimut-Chanyeol akan melihat wajah memerah sempurnanya.

Perlu beberapa detik lagi sampai Chanyeol menarik selimutnya.

"Ya!"

"Tatap aku ketika berbicara denganku!" Sungut Chanyeol tidak terima. " kenapa kau memanggilku,eoh?"

Baekhyun-yang merasa baru saja dimarahi- mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Pergilah kalau kau mau,bukan juga aku akan mati tanpamu.."

"Apa kau sakit?" Potong Chanyeol akhirnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi, ya! Bagus! Sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tau dia terserang flu di hari pertama musim dingin.

"Tidak." Balas Baekhyun ketus sebelum kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol,kalau dia akan langsung menyerah.

Dia menarik selimut dan dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun merasasan sesuatu yang lebih hangat menindih dahinya dan ketika membuka mata (shit,sejak kapan dia menutupnya?!) Dia melihat hidung Chanyeol tepat disamping hidungnya, dahi mereka tertekan bersentuhan.

"Kau demam, idiot."

Chanyeol mengangkat dahinya dan dan Baekhyun merasa dia akan jantungan(?)

"Cepat buka bajumu."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol memerah sendiri. "Ya! Mak..maksudku, kau tau kan? Kau harus memakai pakaian tip..tipis! Agar panas di tubuhmu bisa berevaporasi keluar.."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar.

"Kau memperhatikan, saat pelajaran fisika ya?"

"Lagipula, resonansi itu apa pula, asam,basa,garam, dan siapa juga yang mau menyebut NaCl.saat kita bisa dengan mudah menyebutnya "gula",lalu mengapa juga coulomb menghitung hambatan listrik?"

."idiot." Potong Chanyeol "kau bisa membedakan antara fisika dan kimia tidak? Lagipula, Gula itu C6H12O6, dan bukan Coulomb yang menghitung hambatan listrik, tapi OHM!!"

"Terserah."

"Karena bagiku, sama saja."

"Ya, karena kau idiot."

"NO, I AM NOT IDIOT."

"yes, you are."

"hell, no!!"

Baekhyun akan terus berteriak andai saja Chanyeol tidak menutup mulutnya. "Diam, eoh?"

"Sekarang ganti bajumu," Chanyeol melempar t-shirt yang barusan ditemukanya, "agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Nggg.. pergi sana, mesum."

Chanyeol memerah dengan sendirinya,dia lalu keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun,

"Aku akan membuat makanan, saat aku datang, kau harus memakanya ,ok?"

"Dih," Baekhyun berdecak sendiri. Mengapa Chanyeol suka sekali memerintah sih?

ccccccccccccccccccc

"Buka mulutmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan satu sendok penuh yogurth dan sepotong kecil strawberry.

Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar,

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memakanya sendiri?"

"Hell, berikan padaku!!!!!"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun yang ingin mengambil mangkuk yogurth nya.

"Dan membiarkanmu memakan strawberry nya saja?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan,eoh?"

"Makan." Chanyeol menyodorkan suapan yang jauh lebih besar.

Yang lebih kecil merengek seperti seekor puppy. "Yeol-ah, aku tidak suka yogurth!! Rasanya asam TT "

"Strawberry juga begitu, idiot."

"Itu berbeda!!!"

"Tidak, itu sama."

"Beda."

"Sama."

Baekhyun memainkan matanya gusar. "Aku tidak ingin makan kalau begitu."

Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan suapan lainya, tapi Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya malas, menolak memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Kau tau baek? Ini mengandung banyak antioksidan dan kalau kau makan ini, kau akan cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak perduli."

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti membahas pelajaran sains?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kalau kau sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu makan ice cream."

"Kau yang akan mentraktirku?" Potong Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan dalam sepersekian detik Baekhyun menarik jari kelingking Chanyeol.

"deal."

cccccccccccccccccc

"Sekarang istirahat." Chanyeol menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai dagu anak itu. "Tidurlah."

"Dengan kau yang masih berdiri disini?! Hell, NO!!!"

Bukanya menurut Chanyeol malah membekap mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa akan mati(?)

Yang lebih kecil hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, saat Chanyeol meletakan Handuk basah di dahinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, tidur saja."

"Yeol, aku bisa melakukanya sendiri,"

"Diamlah." Pekik Chanyeol frustasi. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, sebelum tenggelam dalam tidurnya sendiri.

"Hei, pelan-pelan!" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. "Nanti ice cream ku jatuh."

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol sebelum membenamkan kepalanya ke dalamnya. "Ini enak, sumpah deh"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil membenarkan posisi Baekhyun yang berada diatas punggungnya.

Yup, dia sedang menggendong Baekhyun dalam posisi piggy back dan yang lebih kecil sibuk dengan ice cream-nya.

Mereka sudah berada di perjalanan pulang saat Baekhyun mengeluh kalau kepalanya pusing lagi, karena itu Chanyeol terpaksa menggendongnya.

Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa menit.

"Yeol, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Kau baik sekali~"

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot hanya untukku, "

"Tidak ada untungnya juga kan yah.."

"Idiot." Potong Chanyeol ketus.

"Aku melakukanya karena aku khawatir padamu bodoh."

Baekhyun -yang merasa kesal-karena barusan di bilang idiotbodoh hanya merengut kesal.

"Turunkan aku!" Yang lebih kecil menggeliat gusar.

"Jangan sakit lagi." Celetuk Chanyeol akhirnya. -walau terdengar hanya seperti bisikan.

Baekhyun merona ditempatnya.

"Jangan sakit dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Itu membuatku sakit juga bodoh."

"Sehatlah, jadilah baekhyun-ku yang seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!!!" Pekik

Chanyeol yang merasa seperti tercekik.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun turun dan memeluk Chanyeol erat sampai seluruh wajahnya terbenam kedalam dada Chanyeol.

"Apapun untukmu Chaan.."

"Kumohon tetaplah disisiku.."

Dan Chanyeol Tidak terpikir hal lain selain memeluk balik yang lebih kecil.

"Tentu Baek, tentu "

cccccccccccc


End file.
